Letters to Mother
by obessesiveturtle
Summary: An unlikely team from Gensokyo joins together to deliver a once in a century letter to a very distant mother. Kind of a crack fic. Lots of little side pairings.


**Hello, and welcome to my first ever fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy it. Please be gentle with me..**

* * *

It had been exactly 99 years, 364 days, and 20 hours, and 43 minutes since their last contact with each other. Eirin looked down at her masterpiece. A single white envelope was held delicately between her slender pale hands. She gave a nervous sigh, and nodded to herself.

* * *

Alice Margatroid lived her life in her own peacefully quiet little world, and that's the way she liked it. Quiet. Peaceful. The words had to be her absolute favorites. They had such a nice ring to them. Today was a particularly still afternoon, and only when the doll-maker had just finished putting away the books she had been taking notes from did she notice the orange tint leaking in from her windows onto the hardwood floor. She clicked her tongue in annoyance as she realized she had spent, yet another day that she had meant to spend out taking a stroll, indoors.

"I work too hard." She brought her hand up, and brushed the hair out of her face. A small brunette doll in a frilly red dress pranced over to its maker with a piping hot cup of tea splashing dangerously as it moved. Alice took the tea thankfully, and brought it her face to inhale the sweet scent. "Peppermint.." Her pink lips stretched into a small smile as she brought the warm cup to them. She paused to blow at the light cloud of steam rising from it's surface then slowly, as to not burn herself, took a si- BAM!

"HEY, BABE! I'M CRASHING HERE TONIGHT!" Alice jumped about 10 feet in the air, spilling lava down her front. An earsplitting shriek, a thump, a crash. After a blur of chaos Alice was on the ground desperately trying to claw some of her now extremely hot clothing away from her singed flesh, with a golden figure looming down at her. "Alice, what'd you do that fo-"

"YOU GODDAM IDIOT!" The doll-maker shot up, throwing her poncho over her head as she regained footing. "YOU GODDAMN, NO GOOD, ASSHOLE!"

"Woah! Hey, babe, not my fault you're so clumsy." The golden magician sent a heart melting grin at the other woman, but she was seemingly unaffected.

"MARISA! YOU'RE THE- THE- GODDAMIT!" Alice began fumbling with the rest of her dress, wiggling her way out of it. She stomped out of the room and to her hamper with the stained piece of fabric, threw it in, and stomped back out. Marisa, who now had a slight pink flush to her cheeks, was still grinning, but now wider than ever. There was a second of realization, then Alice slowly looked down. For every inch of her own body that she saw her mouth dropped open agape another 3 feet. Marisa; meanwhile, was taking in the sight of a scantily clad Miss Margatroid in only a white bra and bloomers. There was another shriek, a loud slap, then a door slamming.

"Alice, come out."

"No."

"Come on!"

"Go away." Marisa shrugged and slid into the kitchen. She grabbed a beer from the fridge, and plopped down on a tan sofa in the den of the small cottage.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeey, Alice! I'm putting my feet on your coffee table!" The magician called as she, indeed, did kick off her shoes and drape her legs over the small wooden table. There was a whine from behind the door, and Alice emerged now dressed in a knee-length light pink sleeping-gown.

"Take them down, you pig." She commanded with a steel gaze that was lessened by the blush that was still far past her neckline. The magician chuckled and turned away. "I said take them do-"

"Hey, Alice," Marisa interrupted, "Where's your TV?" Alice walked over and shoved the girl's legs off of the table. Marisa immediately put them back up. Alice grunted to herself, then sunk defeated onto the coach next to Marisa. "Where's yo-"

"I sold it to Nitori." Alice said putting her head in her hands.

"Why the kappa?"

"She needed extra parts, and asked for it as a favor."

"Extra parts?"

* * *

Blue pigtails bobbed under a green cap as the small girl moved. Her arms were wrapped around a large black engine type device that clinked with every step. The oil from a pumps had already begun to soak through her blue dress. She paused, shifted a little, then kept on her bobbing trot.

"Oi, wait there, little thing!" There was a loud unmistakable boom of something heavy hitting the ground. The blue girl swung around, clinging even more tightly to the device. A large, blond, muscular woman with a single red horn protruding from her forehead stepped forward into the dim light of the cave-like atmosphere. Her red eyes shifted from the girls eyes to the black engine. "That's not yours." The girl's round face lit up.

"Oni! Perfect! I need some help!" She said smiling ear to ear, "I'm Nitori Kawashiro! Oh," She followed the oni's gaze, "and I have permission to borrow this from Utsuho Reiuji herself! Go on, ask if you don't believe me!" The oni hesitated for a moment then a deep booming laughter erupted from her mouth.

"The inventor kappa in the capital asking for my help!" She continued chortling as she heavily patted Nitori on the back. Her knees buckled under the weight for a moment, then she adjusted herself again, once again shifting the engine.

"If you're quite finished." Nitori attempted to blow some of her hair out of her eyes. "Would you mind carrying this out for me? You certainly look strong enough, Miss..."

"Yuugi! Yuugi Hoshiguma!" Yuugi gave a toothy grin. Nitori smiled shyly back.

"Miss Yuugi." The kappa attempted to lift the contraption up. Yuugi took it quickly, and slung it under one arm as if it were nothing. Nitroi gave a disgruntled "hmph", envious a little at the taller woman's strength.

"Where to?" The oni smiled again, oblivious to the action.

"The surface." Yuugi gave a slightly stunned look.

"How the hell did you get past Parsee?" Nitori turned on her heals, and began walking.

"Just a little persuasion..." She called back over her shoulder. Yuugi's smile grew into a smirk.

"Oh?"

"Nevermind. It's not important." Yuugi's smirk grew bigger.

"And why do you need," She held up the engine, "this old thing?"

"I'm helping out a friend"

"Does this friend eat nuclear engines?" Yuugi continued guffawing. Nitori ignored the comment. It there was a semi-awkward silence until the pair approached a long wooden bridge with a solitary figure perched on it. Their steps slowed as the figure whipped around. A dark expression and glowing green eyes shone through the now dimmer lighting. "Hey, sweety! How'd this midget twist your arm to get across?" The emerald eyes, now positively blazing, turned into angry slits. She remained quiet. "Parsee, come on, don't look so butt-hurt." Parsee swung her body around again with her elbows propped on the rails of the bridge. Yuugi shrugged and continued escorting the kappa to the surface. As they neared the top Nitori spun around, her eyes sparkeling with realization.

"Miss Yuugi, would you be interested in doing me another favor?" Yuugi's smirk grew back.

"And what's in it for me?" The blue girl was silent for a moment with thought, then grinned.

"I've heard many stories about onis' interest in sake." Yuugi's pointy ears immediately perked up.

"Yes?"

"Ever have moon sake?" Nitori asked, her grin turning devilish.

"Moon... Like moonshine?" Yuugi raised an eyebrow.

"No! Actual sake from the moon. I hear that on average it's about a 32% proof." Yuugi's jaw dropped momentarily.

"You're offering some?"

"Help me with moving some ship parts, and you can have all the moon sake you want. I'm leaving tonight for the moon." Yuugi turned around on her heals. "Wait! Where are you going?" Nitori called panicking.

"I need to get Parsee! I don't want to leave her here all alone!" Nitori gave a sigh of relief. Moment's later back at the bridge Parsee turned around to greet the approaching footsteps. "Hey, we're taking a trip!" Parsee's face darkened more than it seemed possible.

"I'm. not. leaving." She growled between her teeth. Yuugi chuckled, lifted her up, and threw her over her arm that wasn't busy carrying the engine. "LET ME GO, BEAST! I WILL SLICE THE FLESH OF YOUR EYES OFF, AND FEED IT TO THE RAVENS OF HELL!" Parsee shrieked, continuously flailing.

"Somebodies grumpy!" Yuugi cooed, "Parsee, relax. We're just going to the moon." Parsee let out another piercing cry and attempted to stop the oni's movement by grabbing a pole from the banister. Yuugi made a slight shrugging action to free her grip. The old wooden bar snapped, and a large chunk of wood came colliding with Parsee's head. She went limp. Yuugi shrugged again. "I guess that fixes things." She then carried the engine, and Parsee's unconscious body to the surface.

* * *

There was a faint clink, then another. Two porcelain tea cups filled to the rim with a sweet honey colored tea were set out on a lightly studded tray. Near the cups, a plump coral colored teapot, a sugar bowl, and a small cream pitcher were precisely placed. A woman in a scarlet plaid dress took a breath to calm her nerves. The patio the tea-ware was set up on was a forced little appendage off a small white brick house with wooden weatherproof chairs surrounding a glass-top table barely big enough for one. The fresh air she drew in was sweet with the fragrance of the hundreds of thousands of sunflowers surrounding the area. The pungent sweetness made her stomach do a flip.

"Good afternoon, Yuuka." A sweet voice called. Yuuka jumped, and spun around clutching her chest. Alice Margatroid flitted down smiling warmly.

"Oh, Alice, you scared me half to death!" Yuuka nearly whimpered. Alice eyed the two cups set out with a growing smug face.

"Hot date?" She winked.

"No!" Yuuka snapped. "Alice, please! You know I don't have time for foolish things like that!" She jerked her head away as a blush threatened to tint her cheeks.

"You seem to have plenty of time to make Lily Flower Tea for two, though." The doll-maker's face grew into an increasingly wicked smile.

"It happens to have several health benefits! It reduces wrinkles, and keeps body temperature to a healthy low level in this heat." She shot back indignantly. Alice giggled.

"Sure, sure. I'm not saying it doesn't." She winked again, "And it also happens to be the favorite of a Miss Nightbug." Yuuka choked.

"It's her favorite?" She nearly shouted; a smile made its way onto her forced stern face. Alice shrugged.

"How would I know? I just wanted you to admit that it's for her." The plaided girl's face fell then twisted in anger.

"ALICE!" The doll-maker gave another titter then hovered up, and flew away. Yuuka looked ready to kill. Her grimace seemed to literally chill the air; she made a vow to herself to get back at the blond. Until then, though, she decided that the more immediate manner of bringing the tea cakes to the table was more important. She entered her cool house, made her way to the small white box of sweets, and re-exited. Upon doing this she spotted a small figure making its way up the short flight of stairs.

"Ah, Wriggle. Nice to see that you could make it." Yuuka's voice dripped with honey. Wriggle gave a warm smile, her antennas seemed to twitch in delight.

"Hello, Yuuka." She said shyly. Yuuka sat down at the table, placing the box down as she did. Wriggle followed in suit folding her hands slightly awkwardly in her lap. Ever since their "Boo Radley" meeting back some time ago they had grown close. Yuuka and Wriggle had had several date like meetings, during which they had understood an unsaid agreement not to verbally acknowledge that it was not unlike date. Yuuka's smile refused to fade regardless of how hard she tried to coerce it downward. Wriggle, on the other hand, was having a particularly hard time to control her twitching antennas that were seemingly desperate to come into contact with anything to do with the other green-locked girl. With every spasm of the appendages she sank lower into her seat; her face grew scarlet. "Anyway, thanks for inviting me. You know I always love coming over here." Wriggle said trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Yuuka nodded and continued smiling like an idiot. There was another awkward silence. Both of them averted their faces from each other.

"Yuuka!" Both of their heads shot up, thankful for a distraction. Yuuka's face immediately twisted back into the scowl it had known earlier.

"Alice, leave. I have company." Yuuka spat. Alice waved it off as she landed.

"Yuuka, listen! I forgot to ask you something." Yuuka continued glaring silently. Alice took it as an OK to continue. "Anyway! The kappa hasn't payed me back yet for the TV, and I was wondering if I could borrow some money." Yuuka's face twisted into something not humanly possible. Wriggle sank lower into her seat terrified of her friend. Alice groaned. "Listen! I can't buy food! Marisa stole everything in my goddamn fridge!"

"Why the hell should I help you?" Yuuka said through gritted teeth. Alice glanced at Wriggle then leaned in to whisper in Yuuka's ear.

"Don'tcha think the lightning-bug would be impressed with your act of kindness?" She said sweetly. Yuuka shoved Alice away from her.

"No."

"Come on!" She whined.

"No." Yuuka said flatly. Wriggle's fear subsided as she watched them bicker. Her antenna's began twitching more rapidly as her gaze fell upon Yuuka; her burning eyes sent an involuntary chill of delight down her spine.

"Yuuka, you're cruel!"

"Bite me." She commanded. Wriggle snorted. Both heads of the older women snapped in her direction. Yuuka's glare turned into an idiotic grin again.

"Sorry, you guys are just-"

"EVERYBODY, STEP ASIDE! THERE HAS BEEN A CRIME!" A shrill voice called from the tangle of sunflowers. Yuuka stood up and grabbed her umbrella sitting by her, and readied herself to attack. There was a rustle or two then a bluenette girl climbed out of the yellow forest.

"Cirno?" Wriggle said from behind Yuuka, who slumped from her battle stance.

"I SAID STEP ASI-" Yuuka's umbrella was whipped within inches of the blue girl's face.

"Leave here, idiot." She commanded coldly.

"HEY! I'M GIVING THE ORDERS HE-" Yuuka made another swipe at the fairy, this time slightly closer. "WRIGGLE, YOUR GIRLFRIENDS A PSYCHO!" Wriggle made a choking noise.

"Girlfr-"

"YES! NOW STEP ASIDE!"

"Stop shouting!" Alice called. Cirno put two fingers up to her eyes, then pointed both of them at Alice mouthing "I'm watching you". Alice laughed in disbelief.

"WRIGGLE, I NEED YOU NOW!" Wriggle's stomach fell.

"Now?"

"NOW." Wriggle glanced at Yuuka who was still scowling at Cirno.

"I'm kind of bus-" Cirno grabbed Wriggle by the wrist and hovered up dragging Wriggle with her. She switched from looking up pleadingly at Cirno to down apologetically at Yuuka. "I'm sorry; I can't stop he-" She pleaded to the plaided woman, but Cirno shot forward forcing Wriggle to fly next to her. Once they were out of earshot Wriggle shrieked, "YOU JERK! I WAS ON A DATE!"

"NO TIME! ROCKETS! ALIENS! TURTLES!" Cirno barked with a stone expression. Wriggle groaned, and continued following the bluenette until they landed near the tree house they called headquarters. The solitary atmosphere that usually surrounded the place was instead replaced by a long whipping pair of robotic arms, a muscular woman carrying sheet metal, a kappa scanning over blueprints, and an unconscious elf.

"What's going on?" Wriggle stared at the commotion in disbelief.

"TRESPASSERS TRYING TO STEAL OUR SECRETS!" Cirno shouted pointing an accusing finger at the bunch. Nitori looked up.

"You're back?" She asked dryly.

"LEAVELEAVELEAVELEAVELEAVE!" Cirno began shooting frozen crystal shards at her, but the robotic arms appeared in a flash of grey, and took all the projectiles out. Wriggle sighed.

"Could you please stop doing that? We're on a very tight time schedule." Nitori spoke up again. Cirno began making a growling noise.

"YOU COME HERE, AND HAVE THE AUDACITY TO ORDER US AROUND?" The kappa sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Shut up until we're finished and you two can come along to the moon." Cirno immediately went quiet, then began jumping up and down in an excited frenzy. She grabbed Wriggle by the shoulders, shook nodding like a mad man, pointed to the moon, back at herself, then to Wriggle still nodding. Wriggle groaned again.

* * *

"I'm dying"

"No you're not."

"Call a priest."

"You're not dying."

"I can see the light.."

"You can't die." There was a forced cough. "You're not even sick."

"Grandma's calling to me." Eirin rubbed her temples. The princess's high pitched whining was giving her a headache.

"Udongien, get me a damp towel." The lavender-headed rabbit bowed and left the room. Eirin turned back to the princess. "If it will humor you, I will treat you. But, you're not getting out of this." There was a low moan that turned into another shrill whine.

"Eirin, I'm on my deathbed!" Eirin began rubbing her temples again.

"I thought you wanted to go!"

"Not with her."

"She'll be able to deliver it!"

"I don't want to be in her debt!"

"You won't be! I will!"

"Same thing." The princess rolled over to look at Eirin's face.

"Kaguya, please!"

"No. I'm not getting up." Eirin sighed. Reisen popped back in with a bowl of water in one hand, and a small white towel in the other.

"Master," She began quietly.

"What is it?" Eirin said a little harsher than she had meant to. Reisen flinched before continuing.

"Uh, well... Fujiwara is here." Eirin threw her arms up in defeat.

"Watch over her." Eirin motioned to Kaguya, then stood up. "I'm going to go try to talk with her." Eirin paused, then begrudgingly stepped out. The bunny apprentice stooped over Kaguya.

"I thought you wanted to go." She said quietly ringing the towel out. Kaguya was silent. Reisen sighed, and gently put it on the princess's forehead. There was silence as they both strained their ears trying to listen to the conversation happening just a few rooms down. There was a slight muffled murmur, but nothing was understandable. Kaguya groaned.

"I can't hear anything."

"Neither can I."

"Udongien, go out and see what they're doing."

"I can't! I was ordered to watch after you!"

"Well, I'm ordering you to go and find out what the hell's going on!"

"Remember that little talk we had about opposing commands? How I can't follow both of your orders at once!" Reisen's voice was becoming nearly as shrill as Kaguya's.

"You want to know just as badly as I do!" Kaguya shot back.

"Yeah, bu-" The door suddenly slid open. Eirin stood in it's frame, her face unreadable.

"If you would please leave the us for a moment, Udongien." Reisen quickly bowed to the doctor, then quickly slipped out. Eirin came to kneel beside Kaguya's futon again. "She said she'd do it." Kaguya whined.

"Eiiirriiiiinnnnn."

"No."

"Bu-"

"No." Kaguya rolled over again so her back was now facing the doctor. "I know you're mad, but they know who you are. You wouldn't be able to get close enough to her without them knowing."

"No! Really?" Kaguya spat sarcastically. "I wasn't aware of the fact that people might recognize the very symbol of anarchism." Eirin sighed, and placed a hand lightly on Kaguya's back. She rubbed up along her shoulder, then to her face brushing some hair behind the woman's ear. Kaguya's face stayed blank.

"I'm asking you to do this for me.." Eirin's voice was barely audible. Kaguya rolled on her back; her face now cupped in the other woman's hand. They stared at each other for a moment. Kaguya paused.

"If I do this. You'll regret it." Kaguya finally said. Eirin chuckled.

"I think I already do." Kaguya smiled for the first time all day.

"I'm going to raise hell."

"I know. Just get the letter to her."

"Fine."

* * *

"Is this everybody then?" The kappa looked at the group gathered around the silver and blue rocket. There was a murmur of agreement. Nitori looked at Eirin. "You sure you're not going? Last call."

"My patients need me." Eirin gave a sad smile. "They're more important." A hand shot up from in the back of the group. Nitori's face fell in realization of who it was.

"Yes, Cirno?"

"Why are we going in the first place?" Nitori sighed.

"Once every 100 years Eirin writes a letter to her mother. It usually get's there via the generosity of Miss Yakumo, but this time she is on vacation in parts of the human world." Nitori held up a white envelope, "This is said letter." Cirno groaned.

"That's boooorrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnng."

"Hey, do you want to go or not?" Nitori snapped. Cirno immediately put her hands over her mouth. Next to her, Wriggle sighed. "Any more questions?" Nitori put her hands on her hips and looked around again. Another hand, this time from the front of the group shot up.

"Hey, I just want to know why Daddy Issues, over here, has to be so ugly?" In an instant Kaguya was pinned on the ground, Mokou's hands around her neck.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE CRAZY MOON BITCH!" A fire began forming around the two. Kaguya gave a gagged answer which was cut off by the phoenix's fist colliding with her jaw. The princess shot a knee up into Mokou's gut, and the woman fell off of her gasping for breath. While she was down, Kaguya pounced on top of her, elbowing her in the noes repeatedly. The group around them began chanting and clapping.

WRIIII~!

'' Everyone froze and looked up. Eirin was standing in the front of the group, whistle in mouth. She took it out and raised a hand over her head.

"OK! EVERYBODY, I knew this would happen." She gave a stern glance at Kaguya, who got off of a now bloody-nosed Mokou. "Whenever you hear this whistle EVERYBODY must quiet down, stop fighting, and group up. Anybody who fails to do so will be subject to extreme punishment come return. I've asked Nitori to write down names." She handed the whistle over to the kappa. Cirno raised her hand again.

"What will happen to us?" Eirin smirked, and snapped. Reisen came up next to her, tray in hand. On the tray were 6 bottles of a green liquid. She took one and held it up.

"This," She twisted the bottle a little, "Is Kavaoculi. It's one of my more recent failed remedies. It was meant to completely eliminate allergies, but instead it causes an intolerable burning sensation in the eyes, which may cause blindness. Of course, if that happens, I will treat you back to your full vision, but the pain is excruciating." The entire group was completely still. "If you cause too much of a ruckus, don't expect any sympathy for me." Nitori cleared her throat.

"Alright, with all that said, everybody please file in. I'll be taking a head count inside." The group perked up, and rushed inside the short door. Inside, which was almost entirely silver and white, was 3 rows of 2 chairs, one captain chair, and windows. The dashboard was full of beeping and flashing lights and levers; above it a cucumber air-freshener was hanging. Everybody took a seat. Nitori looked at the rows, and nodded.

"Alright, say your here when called," Nitori picked up a clipboard and pencil, "Cirno?"

"Here!"

"Kaguya?"

"Yeah."

"Mokou?"

"Here."

"Parsee?"

"..."

"Parsee?" Nitori looked up.

"Oh, yeah. She's still out-cold." Came Yuugi's booming voice from the back, "She's here."

"Right. Wriggle?"

"Here."

"Yuugi?"

"Yep."

"Good." Nitori put the clipboard down, and sat in her seat. "Everybody, please buckle up." There were five quick clicks, then one more as Yuugi buckled Parsee in. "Everybody ready?" Nitori called over her shoulder. Everybody nodded, and their eyes fell out of their windows. Kaguya looked at Eirin and Reisen, and blew a kiss to the pair; Reisen waved, and Eirin blew one back. Wriggle, who was next to the princess, attempted to look around her out the window. A loud rumble began in the heart of the ship. There were two loud bangs and the ship slowly started turning itself vertical. The rumbling increased until it drowned out any other noise. Nitori began shouting out a countdown that not even herself could hear. "5..." Kaguya mouthed 'I love you'. "4..." Cirno closed her eyes. "3..." Mokou cursed at herself for forgetting her pack of cigarets. "2..." Yuugi began fist-pumping the air. "1..." Wriggle saw Yuuka standing behind Eirin and Reisen; their eyes met for one extremely long second, and Wriggle's mouth fell open. "BLAST OFF!" A huge jet of flame engulfed the bottom of the ship, smoke pooled out and around the crowd outside. The windows, blocked by the swirling grey air, became pitch black. The ship was completely dark minus Nitori's flashing dashboard. There was a jerk that vibrated down to the bone, and the ship was up. Everybody, now glued to their seats by gravity, clutched the armrests harder. The smoke vanished from the windows just as quickly as it came. When a view appeared it was an entirely new world. The ground was now miles below them, was only there to remind them how high they were. There was a loud pang as some type of fuel tank fell from the ship into orbit, then the rest was a loud smooth ride to the giant in the sky.

* * *

Everybody, accept Parsee, unbuckled and thankfully stood up stretching their legs.

"Mokou, this is for you." Nitori walked to the back a folded outfit with the white letter on top in her arms. She quietly grunted, and took it from her to go change in the back while everybody made their way to the door and wait for her. When the phoenix was done, she came out dressed in a long white gown covered in pockets. Nitori nodded, and reached in her bag. "Lunarian nurses also have this." She took out a nurse hat, and handed it to her. Kaguya snickered.

"Guess that outfit means you're working for me."

"Shut the hell up, or I won't do it." They glared daggers at each other. Nitori cleared her throat, and unlocked the door.

"Now, everybody calm down. We're leaving. Try not to stray too far." As soon as she opened the door, everybody flung themselves out, Kaguya in the lead, and Parsee still buckled in on the ship. Nitori quickly followed the princess.

"Also, please try to keep a low profile!" She called. Kaguya snickered again, and began walking faster. Nitori groaned to herself, and went to go inspect the ship. Off in the distance where the group was headed was a bleached town of perfectly vertical buildings that poorly contrasted the silver ground. The blue Earth hung in the sky gazing on all of them.

* * *

Though Kaguya was in the lead, Mokou made it to the center of town the quickest somehow. She blended in perfectly. In the capital of the Lunarian city almost everybody had on long white gowns, and silver hair. Some were accompanied by large yellow belts, and weapons; those she inferred were guards. Most though, were tall slender women with extremely long hair, and maid headdresses. Everybody was perfectly uniform. They seemed to be programed to go directly to their destinations. No one hesitated, stopped, or turned around. The entire crowd moved in on fluid motion. Their eery silent movements were slightly disturbing. Mokou waited for an opening in the main flow of pedestrian traffic, and jumped in as swiftly as she could. As she put more distance between herself and the edge of town, she realized how few people didn't work for the royal family. Occasionally, she would see a child or two in colors that would clash against the silver and white of the ground and crowd, but aside from that, everybody seemed to be employed there. Mokou groaned to herself; the royals here were more arrogant then she could imagine.

"Who needs this many servants anyway?" She muttered to herself. Three times she stopped to ask for directions to a Mrs. Yagokoro, but the first two women only brushed her off. The third, a slightly more plump woman, told her to go to an address near the heart of the capital. She quickly hurried there, the envelope, brushing against her side inside her shirt. The closer to the taller buildings she got the more she noticed how tall and rigid every single one of them was. They gave the impression that whoever built them was either very proud, or very strict; maybe even a combination of the two. The bright silver ground now was giving her the affect of snow-blindness, and she was having some difficulty reading the house numbers as she passed them, but as she hurried along the uniform streets she eventually came to a 2898 Luna B Way. She paused, then slowly knocked on the door. There was silence. She waited, and waited. The phoenix glanced around her shoulder for anybody. "Hello?" She cautiously called, "Mrs. Yagokoro, I need to have a word with you." There was more silence. She sighed, put her ear up to the door, closed her eyes, and pushed herself as close to the door as she could. There was more and more silence. She thought for a minute, hesitating, then said, "I was sent by your daughter, Eirin." very quietly. Silence, then suddenly a loud click. The door swung open, and Mokou stumbled inside, partly by her support being taken away, partly by a hand dragging her in. She was blinded for a minute with the mixture of sudden darkness, and soil blindness. The very dim lighting in the house made it impossible for her to see who had pulled her in. There was shuffling around her. Her heartbeat became audible in her ears.

"Follow me." There was a slightly raspy voice, and an arm that grabbed her shoulder. The phoenix was lead into another equally dark room, and pushed in a firm chair. A small light next to her clicked on, and she could see a tall woman standing over her. The woman, pulled up a chair, and Mokou took a closer look. The woman, about middle-aged, had Eirin's brilliantly blue eyes, and long silver hair, but her lips looked too plump to match the doctors, and her chin looked slightly too square for the woman's face. She eyed Mokou up and down. "You said my daughter sent you." Mokou nodded hastily, and pulled out the letter from her shirt. The woman tore it out of her hand, and ripped it open. There was complete silence as she read through it slowly studying each word as if she was trying to memorize every loop and scratch of the handwriting. Her eyes inches from the way through it, the woman began crying, and her hands trembled so badly, that she had to pause for a moment, and wipe her eyes with the back of her hand to continue reading. By the end, the woman's breathing was unnatural, and her cheeks were tear stained. Mokou couldn't help feel sympathy for the older woman. She wiped her eyes again, and looked up. "My daughter is well. I'm glad." She took a breath, and forced a smile, "You must be Mokou, the woman in a constant feud with Princess Kaguya." Mokou smiled guiltily, not sure if this had upset the poor woman. "I'm surprised you did this. How did they convince you?"

"We-" There was a huge crash outside. Mokou flew up, just as part of the wall next to her caved in, and crushed the chair where she had been just sitting. The old woman folded the paper, and shoved it in her pocket.

"I believe it's time for you to go. I'm assuming Houraisan is raising hell." Mokou turned to the woman, suddenly feeling worried.

"You'll be safe?"

"Of course, This happens every time." The woman gave a sweet grin, and handed a sealed grey envelope to the phoenix. She took it, and put it in her shirt pocket.. Mokou nodded, and ran into the street.

* * *

While Mokou went to go look for directions to the house, Yuugi had other plans in mind. She stomped along the town, street by street. Without fail, where ever she appeared, people would stop and stare at her stature. She was completely oblivious to this, though, and kept on going.

The first street she went down there a guard approached.

"Identification please." She demanded. Yuugi snorted."I said, identification please." Yuugi attempted to walk around the woman, but she pulled out a knight-stick, and whipped Yuugi's arm. So, naturally, the oni punched her so hard in the face that she instantly went limp and fell to the ground. The oni chuckled, and continued her heavy gait to the second street.

On the second street, she accidentally stepped on a little girl's pet bunny. She looked down at the mess of scarlet and fur, and then to the little girl. The girl mirrored the action until they met eyes. There was a wimper, then a screaming wail. The shrieking little person's cry made the oni's large ears ring, so, naturally, she walked away. Behind her, the little girl's nanny fell to her knees, and joined the child to form a duet of ear piercing shrieks.

On the third street, she found what she was looking for. A liquor store. She practically ran inside to the shop. The owner, who was busy sweeping the floor, froze in her steps. The old broom that was in her hands fell to the floor.

"Oh, hey!" Yuugi's voice made the one large window vibrate. The shop owner continued staring flabbergasted. "Got any sake, Lady?" The owner screamed, and ran out the door. So, naturally, Yuugi grabbed as many bottles as she could carry, in one arm, and walked out.

On the fourth street, Another guard approached her, but this time he was also part bunny.

"Identification, please." He said rather quietly. Yuugi knew where this was going, so, naturally, the oni punched him, so hard in the face that he instantly went limp and fell to the ground; then, while she was walking away from him with her vision obscured by the bottles in her arms she accidentally stepped on him, killing him instantly. The crowd around them began shrieking so loudly that it hurt her ears again, so she kept on walking.

On the fifth street, she seen Cirno and Wriggle running rather quickly away from something. She intended to ignore it, until the person that had been chasing the two ran head first into her, making her drop some of her sake. So, naturally, she kicked the woman so hard she flew back to street one.

On the sixth street when she found another liquor store she ran inside again. This time the owner, a bunny, just stood there twitching its nose. The oni smiled a toothy grin, and went to pet it, but accidentally killed it with too a too forceful stroke. Yuugi shrugged, and, naturally, took all the sake she could carry with her other arm, and walked out.

On the seventh street, Yuugi saw Wriggle, and Cirno go into a large mall, decided that not many malls have sake, and, naturally, kept going. There would be other stores.

On the eight street she opened one of the moon sake bottles, and liked it. So, she, naturally, downed the entire thing. Once every drop was gone, she pulled the bottle away, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

On the ninth street she realized how much she liked the moon sake. So, she naturally, repeated exactly what she did on the previous street 3 times.

On the tenth, eleventh, twelfth, thirteenth, and forteenth street, she, naturally, didn't remember exactly what she did.

On the fifteenth street she heard extremely large crashes and bangs, and, naturally, went to go see what was happening. When she reached the end of the street she found Kaguya running from some guards that looked slightly more important, rubble, and chaos in their wake. She smirked, lovingly put her sake bottles in a safe location, and went to join in on the fun, crushing several buildings in the process.

* * *

While the others disbanded Wriggle and Cirno stayed together. Cirno, who was of course in the lead, was pulling Wriggle along by the wrist again. A now pouty Wriggle followed sullenly behind.

On occasion the crowd of pedestrians would gawk at the two colorful little people as they marched on with their exploring. Wriggle, being the less bold of the two, quickly felt her blood rush to her cheeks; they began burning.

"Cirno.." She called quietly," Let's go back to the ship."

"WHAT?" Cirno stopped dead in her tracks causing the nightbug to bump into her back. "Wriggle, you're no fun! COME ON! We're on the MOON! THE MOON, WRIGGLE!" More and more people stopped to watch the scene play out. Wriggle attempted to hide from their gaze with a hand covering her face.

"Cirno! Shush! They'll know!"

"GOOD!" Cirno turned to the crowd and took a deep breath. "HEY, LUN-" Wriggle shoved her hands in front of the bluenette's mouth, leaned in to her ear, and hissed,

"Shut up!" Cirno swung fiercely around out of her grasp.

"WE COME IN PEA-" Wriggle snatched the ice fairy's arm, and darted forward away from the group. Cirno winced at the nightbug's grasp. "Wriggle, you're hurting me!" Wriggle loosened her grip a little, and kept on going until they were out of sight behind a small building. Wriggle turned to the fairy, both were now out of breath.

"Cirno, listen! This is very impor-"

"Wriggle.." Cirno hissed, "Wriggle, look at that weird chick!" Wriggle turned around; across the road stood a short half woman half rabbit guard. The majority of the other half rodent guards had bunny ears and/or rabbit legs, but this one had human legs with a rabbit face and torso. Wriggle shuddered.

"That's creepy."

"Really creepy." They both stood in silence staring for a moment. The guard, oblivious to the two, just stood there twitching its nose. "Wriggle, let's pull a prank!" Wriggle spun around trying to plead with the fairy, but she had already shot forward. In an instant the bunny guard's white skirt was around its ankles. Cirno hovered next to it cackling. "PANTSED! PANTSED!" The guard let out a loud shrill squeak, and covered its pride. Cirno cackled harder. "HEY, WRI-" A large pale hand reached out, and grabbed Cirno by the throat. There was a very stringent voice rang out over the bluenette's gasps.

"Little girl, little girl, what are you doing to my partner?" Wriggle could see behind her appeared a very tall, stern, brunette woman in a guard uniform. "Didn't your mother ever tell you what happens to bad little things like you?" Cirno let out a choked whimper, tears began welling up in her eyes. The guard's extremely washed out pink lips smirked. Wriggle's heartbeat was suddenly pounding in her ears. Her antennas froze. Her hands began to shake. She broke out into a cold sweat.

"Cirno.."

"Well, you see. They get punished." The woman continued. "You just earned yourself a one way trip to the king." Cirno gagged again. Wriggle was still frozen in place, trying to force air into her lungs. There was a second where nobody moved, then CRACK. Wriggle flew literally headfirst into the woman; their foreheads collided sending the guard stumbling back. Her grasp on the fairy was released. Cirno grabbed Wriggle by the scruff of the neck of her cape, and shot forward. Both of them ran as fast as they could, but not before long they heard the woman's steps following them.

"WRIGGLE, I'M SORRY! I'LL NEVER EVER EVER BE MEAN TO YOU AGAIN!" Cirno gasped as they turned down a winding road. Wriggle was going to reply, but the throbbing in her head only allowed her a choked response. She nodded, and hoped Cirno would get the hint. The road they were on came to an abrupt end onto a very straight much more crowded road. They had to shove past the passers by as they went. There were several instances when they nearly tripped over an innocent bunny making it's way along the sidewalk, but everytime they would stumble, the other would force them back up. The woman's footsteps were getting closer, they could now hear her ragged breathing (and occasional curse) from no more than 10 feet away.

9 feet.

8 feet.

7 feet.

6 feet.

5 fee- Wriggle stumbled nearly crashing into a very tall muscular blonde woman, but Cirno caught her by the arm. They kept running, but suddenly the following footsteps could no longer be heard. Cirno looked over her shoulder, nearly tripping over her feet in the process. The woman was no where to be found. Wriggle saw too, and they slowed down to a stop; both of them began gasping for air, their throats burning with the taste of iron.

"Maybe- maybe she gave up." Wriggle panted. Cirno put her hands on her knees, and greedily gasped some more.

"Maybe." As their breathing began to go back to normal they both straightened up. Cirno looked over at the nightbug who was busy trying to adjust her cape. "Wriggle?"

"Yes?" Wriggle looked up just in time to be embraced by her blue friend.

"Thank you." Cirno muttered in the crook of her neck. Wriggle smiled, and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"No problem." They stood there for a moment then pulled away. Cirno's grin had returned.

"Hey, Wriggle."

"What?" The fairy pointed to the building next to them, a large mall.

"I bet they have lots of cool moon junk in there!" Wriggle smiled.

"Sure." Cirno grabbed Wriggle lightly by the shoulder, and lead her in.

Inside were two split hallways that created a large oval balcony over a lower level; a mirrored image of the floor was above it in a second story. The whole mall created a thick hallow tube like shape with an outdoor food court jutting out. Said food court was creating a delicious wafting fragrance throughout the entire establishment. Cirno sniffed the air, and turned to Wriggle.

"Let's go eat first."

"Mkay." They hurried along to the court that had several round tables with umbrellas on them, three cashiers each with winding lines, and an equally crowded buffet. The fairy turned again to Wriggle.

"I gotta pee! Get something for both of us, and wait in line!"

"What happened to that whole 'I'll never be mean to you again' thing?" Wriggle groaned.

"MAH BLADDERS GONNA BURST!" Several people turned around with dirty looks to the girl.

"Fine. Go." Wriggle grabbed some type of moon salad, and a large iced moon drink with two moon straws and got in line. Cirno; meanwhile, was running to the restroom stalls. She got in the last one, and sat down to relieve herself. She sighed contently, and went to go grab toilet paper, but noticed it apparently wasn't used on the moon. She groaned. Suddenly the stall's door crashed in, and slammed into the ground. Yuugi Hoshiguma was standing in it's now wrecked frame, foot still in the air from kicking it.

"WE GOTTA GO NOW!" She flung the bluenette over her shoulder, and ran out of the bathroom; Cirno's pale ass flashing to all who looked.

* * *

It was all too perfect. So very perfect. Kaguya strutted straight into the heart of town. People everywhere stopped dead in their tracks. Too good. Her black squared bangs cast a shadow over her gleaming eyes; her mouth was in a permanent cocky smirk. Nobody approached her; everybody was terrified. She just continued swaggering forward. As she neared the palace gates the two guards on duty on each side of the 10 foot gate simultaneously dropped their mouths. She strided straight past them into the courtyard. From there, the palace was straight ahead.

Inside the very wide open building was a grand hallway. It was a very long plain room. The marble floor and white walls held nothing interesting. The only color in the room was a sickly silver rug that extended from one enormous doorway to the next; on each side of it stood 32 adamant guards dressed from head to toe in white draping fabric and pearls. Beyond the doorway it lead into was the throne room. It nearly mirrored the room before it, but behind each guard was a doorway, and at the very end of the hall there were three magnificently decorated thrones with a colossal window behind them. Two of the three thrones were taken. One by a tall thin withered looking man with black hair tied into a bun and squinted cruel eyes. The other by a seemingly apathetic looking woman with sleek onyx hair twisted around her head in several uncomfortable buns and loops; her lips set in an aloof grimace. The entire room was clutched in an omen like silence.

BANG

The entire room tensed as the sound echoed off of the walls. The man shifted in his chair to a position that made him look seemingly ready to pounce. There was more silence. His narrow eyes twitched slightly. More and more silence.

BAM

Kaguya burst into the room, her long dress and hair billowing forward. The king's aggresive posture slightly faltered. The queen shot out of her chair, and began making her way forward, arms wide open.

"HEY, ASSHOLES!" She boomed. The queen stopped dead in her tracks. Kaguya held up both hands, each flaunting a long middle finger. She put the partially balled hands together, stuck her tongue out through the space made by the two crude appendages, and pulled both bottom eyelids down with them. "YOU ASSTARDS CAN SUCK IT!" She spun around, bent over, and unashamedly spanked herself. The queen fainted. The king's made a type of gagging noise trying to force words out.

"W-WHA-T THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS WAITING FOR? CAPTURE THE EXILE!" The 64 guards flinched to life at his roar, and started at the princess, already fleeing cackling the entire way. As she made her way down the grand hallway the other 64 guards took the hint, and started after her as well. She was in the courtyard, then out the gate, then down the streets a continuous shrill cackling still flooding out of her mouth.

As she got farther and farther away from the palace the closer and closer the guards got to her. Their chaotic steps became so loud that all other noise was drown out. The princess swung around a corner, and caught a glimpse of the drunkard oni in the distance. Their eyes met for a second, and in an instant the giant was by her side.

"Wanna take them?" Her enormous voice rang out over the rumble. Kaguya nodded as she spun around to face the crowd.

There was a downpour of danmaku of all hues. Kaguya flew up with a wicked grin, whipped around slightly, and launched rainbow bullets. She twisted to the left, her hair flying in her face, and fired blue blazing lasers in all directions with red and blue star shaped bullets raining down on the guards. One woman in white jumped in between two lasers dodging the stars, and took a swipe at the princess. She lunged backward, and shot a web of red and blue lasers with burning red circles this time.

Yuugi jumped on an overhanging ledge and fired scarlet bullets that grew into flaring yellow orbs. Two guards dodged, and shot a stream of silver and red at the oni. She jumped back, this time landing on a small white house and causing a wall of it to cave in. She shot back up, and fired thin crimson beams of light at the woman.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" A higher voice came from below. The oni and princess glanced down from the fight to see Mokou standing outside of the wrecked house. "YOU IDIOTS COULD'VE KILLED SOMEBODY!"

"THANKS! KIND OF THE PLAN, SHITHEAD!" Kaguya screamed back. The phoenix shot up into the blazing sky wings of fire shot out behind her back. She shot forward launching red and green twisting bullets at the guards. She flew forward into the crowd firing red ember like danmaku as she moved. One guard grabbed her leg, and pulled down. She flew up, but one grabbed her arm. She turned to the two woman she came with.

"THERES WAY TOO MANY!"

"NO REALLY?" Kaguya spat, firing more lasers.

"HOW BOUT WE LEAVE?" The oni boomed. The two immortals looked at each other and nodded. Yuugi flew down, grabbed her sake, and dashed around a corner.

"ONI, THE SHIP IS-"

"FORGET HER!" Kaguya screamed again. She shot backward leaving the phoenix behind. "FORGET YOU TOO!" Mokou turned around and began flying after the princess. Yuugi; meanwhile, had grabbed a certain blue fairy, and began flying towards the ship with the other two women.

* * *

Parsee woke up in a panic. Where the hell was she? Why wasn't she on her bridge? She rubbed her head, feeling the large swollen bump on her forehead. Why did her head hurt? Why wasn't she on her bridge? Why wasn't she on her bridge? There was something about a kappa and Yuugi, but.. Why wasn't she on her bridge? She attempted to stand up, but was stopped by a seat belt.

"The hell?" She unclipped herself and waddled slightly to the door noticing Nitori fast asleep in the captain's chair. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, and looked out the door. Her mouth fell open. There was Yuugi flying at top speed with someones ass next to her cheek, and the princess and phoenix flying right behind her. Behind them was a large group of extremely angry looking people in white draping fabric and pearls. "The hell?" She repeated again.

"PARSEE!" Yuugi's loud voice rang out in her ears. "PARSEE, START THE SHIP! START THE SHIP, PARSEE!" Parsee, now realizing what was going on, ran to the dashboard, and violently shook the kappa.

"WAKE UP!" She shrieked. The girl grumbled. Parsee, now panicking, ran to the dashboard, and pressed a large button labeled Power. The ship began rumbling to life. The kappa shot up.

"WHa-? What's?"

"WE NEED TO TAKE OFF!" Parsee's shrill voice made the kappa's head spin. The group of four made stumbled into the ship, the guards nearly right on top of them. The kappa snapped out of it upon seeing this, and began seemingly buttonsmashing the dashboard.

"TAKE A SEAT!" Everybody obeyed. The oni gave a toothy grin, and squeezed Parsee's hand as they buckled in. The ship twisted vertical agonizingly slowly as the smoke began pooling out. The rumble began to get nearly unbearable. Nitori began shouting out another drown out countdown. "5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" The ship's windows went black, as a shock-wave went through the entire ship. There was silence, and darkness. Then, the darkness lifted. The view out the window was of a silver ground miles below them. Everybody sighed in relief.

"Well that was pleasant." Mokou grumbled to herself.

"I'm doing a headcount!" Nitori turned to the group." Say here. Cirno?"

"Here."

"Kaguya?"

"Yeah."

"Mokou?"

"Here."

"Parsee?"

"Here."

"Wriggle?"

... Nitori looked up at the open seat. Everybody spun around.

"OH NO! WRIGGLE'S STILL IN THE FOOD COURT!" Cirno shrieked. "I PROMISED I'D NEVER BE MEAN TO HER EVER EVER EVER AGAIN!" Crystal tears began forming in her eyes. The bluenette started bawling. The kappa glanced at Yuugi, made a mark on her board, then turned to the fairy.

"I'm sorry. We can't go back now. The ship is on a set destination once it's in the air." Cirno let out a wail.

"WRIGGLE!"

"Relax! We'll go back for her.." The kappa called. Cirno looked up tear stained with a dripping nose.

"Weally?"

"Yeah." Nitori's smile was less then reassuring, but the fairy smiled back.

"Tank you, Nitoi." Cirno wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

* * *

Several hours later the ship landed in Gensokyo. Eirin, Reisen, Tewi, Keine, and Yuuka stood outside the rocket as they waited for the group to come out. There was a strained silence, then a loud clank. The door creaked open, Nitori in its frame.

"Hello!" She called. Kaguya shoved past her, ran down to Eirin, and jumped into her arms. The two embraced grinning like madmen. Nitori shifted glaring at Kaguya, and exited the rocket. Next was Mokou, who hugged Keine before handing the grey envelope to Eirin. Yuugi and Parsee stumbled out next. Then, lastly Cirno sulked out. Yuuka stood staring at Cirno.

"Where is Wriggle?" She asked trying to hide the concern in her voice. The entire party froze and stared at the blue fairy. She stood, head hanging. Suddenly, her shoulders hitched, and she shrieked with tears in her eyes,

"WE FORGOT HER!" Her tiny hands came up to her face, as she continued hic-ing and sobbing. Yuuka's jaw fell open. She turned to the kappa.

"Well.." Nitori shifted again. "There has been a mistake, and well.." She looked up to the green-locked woman, "Wriggle is, indeed, still on the moon." Yuuka choked.

"W-what?" Her voice came out in a whisper. Nitori nodded.

"Also, there isn't enough fuel available to get back." Yuuka's legs gave out. She landed on her knees looking up at the kappa. "But!" Nitori began, "I do have the parts necessary to build a makeshift space elevator.

"THEN DO IT!" Yuuka commanded. Nitori nodded.

"I will, but I'll have to stay on the ground to operate it while some people go up. Yuuka, you seem to have the knowledge necessary to keep things under control. Would you mind going along this time?"

"Of course I'll do it." Nitori nodded, and took out paper to begin sketching a blue print.


End file.
